The Marauders' Memory
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Keempat Marauders ngumpul setelah mereka semua 'dibunuh' J. K. Rowling. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling yang punya James, Remus, Peter. Kalo Sirius cuma milik gue seorang. Hihihi. Kidding! King's Cross punya kerajaan Inggris… Hehehe. Penting ya?

**A/N**: Cerita ini cuma oneshot, sebuah 'divine reunion' gitu mungkin. Ngambil adegannya di King's Cross, ceritanya keempat Marauder ketemuan lagi setelah mereka meninggal. Gue lagi baca-baca ulang buku Harpot, terus tiba-tiba kepikiran soal urutan kematian mereka. Hhh… JKR emang dari awal emang niat ngebunuh mereka berempat ya… Sungguh kejam… Huhuhu…

--

**.The Marauders' Memory.**

**.Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony.**

Stasiun King's Cross masih tampak seperti biasanya. Pilar-pilar batu menjulang, loket-loket penjualan, rel-rel yang tampaknya tidak pernah berakhir. Satu-satunya perbedaan yang berarti hanyalah suasananya yang begitu sepi, karena tak pernah sehari pun di King's Cross dilalui dalam keheningan. Namun hari ini, tidak ada siapapun atau makhluk hidup apapun berada di sana. Tidak ada, kecuali satu orang.

James Potter berjalan lambat-lambat memasuki gerbang stasiun. Dia memandang berkeliling, memperhatikan seluruh bagian stasiun, bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati apa yang sedang dilakukannya di tempat ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia tahu jawabannya, seolah ada yang mengisikinya entah dari mana: _aku berada di sini untuk menunggu yang lain_.

James berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tegak di tengah guyuran cahaya matahari yang hangat. Dia mengangkat lengannya dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang mengenakan jubah hitam Hogwarts. Itu bukan pakaian yang dikenakannya pada malam Halloween itu. Waktu itu, dia mengenakan pakaian Muggle. Tapi kenapa sekarang bajunya berubah? James juga menyadari sesuatu pada dirinya. Dia merasa lebih segar, lebih bersemangat, dan lebih antusias daripada biasanya—apa yang terjadi? Bukankah—bukankah dia baru saja _mati_?

Dia berjalan lagi, menuju deretan bangku ruang tunggu terbuka di dekat sebuah peron. James mengenali peron itu, tentu saja, itu peron sembilan tiga perempat. Lewat peron itu, dia dibawa ke sebuah tempat spektakuler yang penuh rahasia, sekaligus sungguh ramah. Di tempat spektakuler itu pulalah dia bertemu dengan orang-orang spektakuler lainnya: teman-teman baiknya seasrama Gryffindor. Teman-teman yang sudah menghabiskan tujuh tahun penuh bersamanya, yang sudah mengalami berbagai pengalaman dan petualangan hebat dengannya. The Marauders.

James duduk di sebuah bangku dan menghela napas. _Aku disuruh menunggu_, pikirnya, _tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?_

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia telah duduk diam di ruang tunggu itu, tapi yang jelas sudah lama sekali. Tapi kenapa mataharinya tidak terbenam? Sinar cerah dan hangatnya masih sama seperti ketika pertama kalinya dia datang. Namun James malas mempersoalkan masalah ini, dia hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar. Dan tentu saja, dia sama sekali tidak boleh berharap yang ditunggunya akan segera tiba…

Baru saja dia berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah-langkah kaki orang berlari dari gerbang masuk. Karena stasiunnya sunyi sekali, James bisa langsung mendengarnya dan berdiri, tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, ada yang datang! Siapakah yang datang itu?

Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah sosok Sirius Black di dekat pilar pembatas peron. Dia juga memakai jubah Hogwarts, dan sosoknya…

"Ah, Sirius!" seru James, tersenyum kepada sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggu laaaamaaaaa sekali!"

Mereka berpelukan erat. Sirius tertawa, namun tawa itu tidak menghiasi wajah tuanya yang sudah penuh goresan tangan takdir, melainkan wajah remajanya yang tampan, penuh percaya diri, dan sedikit angkuh. Rambut hitamnya yang sehalus sutera beterbangan diterpa angin, sama seperti rambut hitam James yang selalu berantakan…

"Kita kembali," ujar Sirius, masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ya," jawab James. "Kita kembali ke masa-masa dulu. Meskipun kita sudah menelan asam-garam, Sirius…"

"…sosok kita juga kembali seperti dulu, seperti saat kita masih berjaya di sekolah," sambung Sirius, meraba-raba wajahnya yang kembali muda. "Ha! Aku bisa kembali menggoda gadis-gadis!"

"Aku sungguh penasaran," ujar James, menatap Sirius dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padamu, tapi aku bingung yang mana yang harus ditanyakan dulu…"

Sirius menyeret James menuju bangku dan mengajaknya duduk. "Tanyakanlah apa saja, Prongs."

"_Well_… yah, jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya James kemudian. "Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Kau tahu Bellatrix, kan? Sepupuku?" kata Sirius, ada kesuraman dalam kalimatnya. "Dialah yang melakukannya. Kami sedang bertempur di Departemen Misteri bersama Orde Phoenix."

"Sudah berapa lama… sebenarnya… aku menunggu?"

"Sudah empat belas tahun berlalu sejak kau mendahuluiku, Sobat," jawab Sirius, menepuk bahu James. "Banyak sekali… sangat banyak yang telah terjadi…"

"Sirius…" James menyela, "bagaimana… bagaimana _dia_?"

Meskipun pertanyaan-pertanyaan James tampaknya tidak jelas mengarah ke mana, sepertinya Sirius selalu bisa mengerti dan menjawabnya dengan jelas. Kali ini, begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, James," katanya. "Mewarisi seluruh ciri-cirimu. Rambutnya, postur tubuhnya, semuanya… Kecuali matanya, tentu saja."

"Mata Lily," gumam James sambil merenung.

"Omong-omong soal Lily, di mana dia?"

"Dia tidak ikut," sahut James. "Katanya, biarlah acara ini diperuntukkan bagi kita berempat saja. Lagipula, berapa lama pun aku menunggu…" James tersenyum kecil, "Lily akan selalu ada di sana. Dia tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Sirius diam sejenak. Tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menatap James sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya.

"Minta maaf untuk apa, Padfoot?"

"Karena telah memaksa bertukar dengan Wormtail di saat-saat terakhir," jawab Sirius sedih. "Aku membuatmu terpaksa menunggu sendirian di sini. Aku menyebabkan Harry kehilangan kau dan Lily, dan setelah semua itu, aku juga tidak bisa merawatnya karena aku masuk Azkaban…"

"Tidak apa, Sobat, sama sekali bukan masalah," kata James menenangkan. "Kaubilang kau masuk Azkaban?"

"Ya," sahut Sirius agak getir. "Nanti saja kita minta cerita lengkapnya jika yang terlibat sudah datang."

"Maksudmu, aku, Sirius?" terdengar suara kecil dari balik peron.

Baik Sirius maupun James melompat kaget. "P-Peter??"

Sosok Peter Pettigrew yang kecil dan agak tambun berjalan lambat menuju Sirius dan James. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan. Ekspresi pengkhianat yang ingin kembali pada orang-orang yang dikhianatinya. Peter juga kembali muda, wajahnya yang seperti tikus tidak terlalu mengerut seperti saat terakhir Sirius melihatnya.

"J-James…" kata Peter parau. "S-Sirius… Aku sudah datang."

Sirius dan James saling berpandangan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun tiba-tiba Peter menjatuhkan diri di depan mereka, nyaris bersujud, kepalanya hampir mengenai sepatu Sirius.

"Aku menyesal," isaknya, dan nadanya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku menyesal…"

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu disesali," kata Sirius dingin. "Kita bertiga sudah mati, Wormtail, kalau kau belum tahu."

"Bagaimanapun," ujar Peter dari lantai, "aku bersalah. Aku berkhianat, aku menj-j-jual James dan Lily kepada Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut… dan aku membuat S-Sirius dikirim ke Az—"

James menyambar lengan Peter sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia menatap teman kecilnya itu, yang wajahnya bersimbah air mata penyesalan. Sirius masih menatapnya dingin, tapi James justru tersenyum ramah kepada Peter.

"Sudahlah," ujarnya pelan. "Hapus air matamu, Sobat. Kau tak mau ketika Moony datang dia melihatmu begini, kan?"

"James… aku… terimakasih…"

"Bagaimana ceritanya, Peter?" tanya Sirius datar. "Apa Voldemort sudah muak padamu dan memutuskan untuk menyingkirkanmu?"

Peter menunduk, tidak memandang James maupun Sirius. "D-Dia… yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut… Tidak pernah memberi keuntungan bagi para pengikutnya… Dia memberiku tangan, namun di saat-saat terakhir, tangan itu pulalah yang membunuhku…" Peter mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik. Dia mengisak dan melanjutkan, "Oh, James… Dia ada di sana ketika aku meninggal, di Malfoy Manor. Anakmu Harry. Dia bahkan berusaha menolongku bebas dari cekikan itu, tapi memang tak banyak penyihir yang bisa memunahkan kutukan mengerikan Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut…"

Sirius mendengus pelan, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Peter memberanikan diri menatap Sirius. "Sudah hampir dua tahun, Sirius, Padfoot," katanya, "sejak kau pergi mendahuluiku…"

Sirius menyeringai.

"Penantian hampir berakhir," kata James dengan suara lebih ceria. "_Well_, tampaknya akulah yang memang harus menunggu paling lama, _empat belas tahun_…"

"Jangan bilang begitu," sela Sirius, tampak kesal. "Jadi kau berharap Moony harus segera tiba?"

James kelihatan ngeri. "Astaga, Sirius, tidak! Maksudku, aku, yah…"

Mereka bertiga terdiam, masing-masing saling tatap. Agak sulit rasanya memercayai bahwa mereka bertiga telah meninggal… Dan bahwa mereka berada di sini untuk menunggu anggota keempat Marauders menyusul, agar reuni ini akhirnya bisa dilaksanakan… Sirius duduk santai di kursinya, sementara Peter menggigit-gigit kukunya sendiri, jelas masih merasa bersalah kepada kedua sahabatnya, dan James sibuk menepuk-nepuk sakunya, berusaha mencari Snitch atau apapun sebagai penghiburan.

"Maaf, kalian sudah menunggu lama?"

Sirius-lah yang pertama bereaksi. Dia langsung berseru keras, "Moony!!"

Remus Lupin tersenyum lebar menatap ketiga sahabatnya. Dia juga sudah kembali muda, tidak tampak tua dan lelah seperti saat-saat menjelang kematiannya. Sirius, James dan Peter berlarian menuju gerbang tempatnya berdiri.

"Remus, oh, Remus, kau datang!" Sirius memeluknya erat sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin membiarkan kalian menunggu lama, kan?" gurau Remus. "Tidak setelah Wormtail menyusul berbulan-bulan sebelumnya…"

Mereka bertiga menyeret Remus memasuki stasiun dan duduk lagi di ruang tunggu terbuka itu.

"Jadi!" kata Sirius bersemangat, "Kita sudah lengkap. Kita berempat. Marauders, para Perampok."

Remus tersenyum dan kemudian berkata, "Er… Teman-teman, aku baru saja berpikir… Mengenai, eh, Peta Perampok."

James mengangkat alis.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Peta itu?" tanya Peter.

"Kalian ingat nama-nama yang kita tuliskan di sana?" kata Remus lagi. "Kalian ingat _urutannya_?"

"Tentu," jawab Sirius. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs."

"Ya," kata Remus. "Dan kalau dibalik?"

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, dan Moony. Memangnya kenapa sih, Remus?" kata James.

"Itu urutannya," ujar Remus pelan.

"Hah?"

"Urutan kedatangan ke stasiun ini."

"Apa? Tapi…" perkataan Sirius terhenti. Dia menatap James.

"Kau… Prongs… Kau yang pertama," katanya pelan, sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Remus. "Selanjutnya Padfoot… Dan aku pun datang menyusulmu, James."

"Yeah, lalu Wormtail," ujar Peter. "Aku."

"Aku yang terakhir," kata Remus. "Moony."

"Tapi… urutan itu bahkan tidak berarti apa-apa saat kita menuliskannya dulu," kata James pelan. "Bagaimana _mungkin_—"

"Itu cuma sekelebat pikiran, Sobat, jangan terlalu dianggap serius," Remus tersenyum.

James mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, bagaimana, Moony?"

"Antonin Dolohov," jawab Remus segera. "Kalian tahu, Pelahap Maut itu. Terjadinya saat pertempuran besar di Hogwarts… Dan aku sangat menyesal karena Teddy tidak akan pernah bisa mengenalku…"

"Siapa Teddy?"

"Putraku yang masih bayi, Theodore—"

"Oh, putramu?" tanya James sambil tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Moony, Sobat, putraku sudah membuktikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Peter juga ikut berbahagia mendengar Remus memiliki anak, tapi wajah Sirius diliputi kengerian.

"Remus… kau _menikah_??" tanyanya.

"Ya, Sirius, kenapa kau memandangku begitu?"

"Dengan siapa?"

Remus mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya? Aku menikahi Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks???? Anak Andromeda??"

"Ya," wajah Remus kalem dan tak berdosa.

Sirius membelalak dan berteriak menuduh dengan nada sakit hati, "Astaga, Remus! Kau sengaja langsung menikah setelah aku mati!!"

"Apa??" kata Remus kaget. "Tidak mungkin aku _sengaja_ menikah setelah kau—"

"Tapi… tapi… astaga, Remus…" Sirius memegangi kepalanya. "Bukankah seharusnya… kau dan aku…"

Namun perkataannya tidak berlanjut, karena disela oleh suara-suara yang datang dari kejauhan. Peluit berbunyi diiringi asap yang membubung dari lokomotif, dan kemudian terdengar suara deritan roda menggeser rel bersama decitan-decitan mesin. Keempat Marauder itu menoleh dan kemudian melihat sebuah kereta api merah berhenti di peron terdekat.

"Kita sudah dijemput!" seru James ceria.

"Jadi keretanya menunggu sampai kita berempat berkumpul semua?" tanya Sirius sambil berdiri.

"Ya, ini kan acara kita!"

"Ayo!"

James menarik tangan Peter, sementara Remus menyeret Sirius yang berdiri mematung.

"Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?" tanya Peter polos.

James berdecak keras. "Kau masih bertanya juga, Peter??"

"Kita ke pesta!" kata Remus sambil tersenyum.

"Pesta?"

"Ya, pesta untuk kita! Kita berempat! Kita adalah sahabat baik saat masih hidup… Tentu kita tetap sahabat baik sampai mati. Oh, ayolah, Peter, gerakkan kakimu, kau tahu kau itu berat sekali…" kata James agak kesal.

Sirius dan Remus menertawakan Peter yang tersandung-sandung diseret James. Ketika mereka sudah mendekati pintu kereta, seorang wanita berusia 40-an muncul di pintu. Dia tersenyum kepada keempat remaja itu.

"Selamat datang," katanya ramah. "Kereta api ini akan segera membawa kalian menuju istana peristirahatan kalian! Seluruh keluarga dan kerabat yang sudah lebih dahulu tiba di sana sekarang sedang menunggu."

"Oh, aku akan bertemu Lily!" seru James bersemangat sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apa itu berarti kita juga bisa bertemu Snape? Atau apa Snape masih hidup?" tanya Peter. James nyaris menjitak kepalanya karena kesal.

"Demi Merlin, Wormtail!! Kenapa sampai mati pun kau masih saja memikirkan si Snivellus itu??"

Remus berkata, "Wah, Tonks pasti akan ada di sana!"

"Tonks juga meninggal?" tanya Sirius agak tercekik.

Remus mengangguk kepada Sirius. "Ayo kita naik!"

Dan keempat sahabat baik itu mendaki tangga dan memasuki kereta api itu. Keretanya mirip sekali dengan Hogwarts Express yang membawa mereka ke sekolah dulu. Segera setelah mereka menemukan kompartemen, keretanya bergerak.

Dan begitulah, mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan King's Cross, perhentian sementara ketika mereka saling menunggu untuk melengkapi. Perjalanan itu membawa mereka terus, dan terus, dan terus, ke tempat di mana mereka akan terus berbahagia dan melepas semua kedukaan dunia.

**.The End.**

--

**A/N**: Yeaahhhh. Akhirnya!! Cerita ini ditulis mulai dari jam setengah 12 malem sampe setengah 2 pagi… Niat amat nih gue nulisnya. Hehehe. Well, wondering who the woman is? Hoho. Wanita itu sebenernya J. K. Rowling. (what?? What is she doing there??) Yah… kan dia yang nyiptain keempat cowok gokil itu, makanya gue kasih dia kesempatan buat nganterin mereka ke tempat yang seharusnya (halah lebay).

Kayaknya cuma Sirius doang ya yang nggak happy ending? Well, karena ini berdasar buku HP, jadinya ceritanya nggak memaksudkan kalo Sirius dan Remus itu punya kisah 'romantis'. Sirius jadi aneh gitu cuma karena kaget aja kali ya? Hihihi. Authoress juga nggak ngerti deh. Maunya sih emang Sirius sama Remus. Tapi gara-gara ada Tonks, jadi susah diwujudkan. Fiuhhh. Hehehe.

Yang udah baca, silakan reviewwww!!! Thankya!


End file.
